Bittersweet Russian translation
by junjoulover14
Summary: Click me! i want to be read!


**Like i said, i have come out with a Russian translation by request of DecadAncing. Being the nice writer i am, i have put both part 1 _and_ part 2 in this fanfiction. I hope i can be praised with good reviews from all who read this!****

* * *

**

Misaki's POV

"come on Usagi! I need to go! I told sumi-sempi than I would help with cleaning the classroom tonight!" I said, trying to struggle out of Usagi's strong arms.

"Please just stay, misaki. We haven't spent a lot of time together lately!" he whined

"im not sure if I can skip out on this…I bet if I do, I would get more books thrown at me by our devil teacher. But when I come back, we can set up a…" I said blushing

"a date?" Usagi finished.

"yeah, umm..that word." I said rushing out the door.

When the smaller male left the penthouse, the other larger man walked up to his room with a sad face, wondering when his lover, Misaki, would come home.

To tell you the truth I felt terrible the entire time I was helping sumi clean. I wanted to kiss usagi and tell him sorry. So when I got home and no perverted man pounced on me from behind, I got really worried.

"Usagi?" I shouted, looking around.

No answer. I yelled out again.

"usagi-san? Where are you?"

I glanced over at the timer above the oven. 12:56 A.M . I walked at a quick pace up to our room, where I opened the door and found usagi sleeping. I took my shirt and pants off before climbing into bed with the sleeping beast. I snuggled up next to usagi, facing him. I was stroking some of his soft gray hair out of his face when I noticed a small salt stain on his cheek. He had been crying. Was he crying for me after I left? Was his pain my fault? I leaned in and kissed his eye lids lightly. "im sorry, Usagi-san. I promise I will make it up to you."

**Usagi's POV**

My hand lingered over to the other side of the bed to feel no solid body, no warmth. I shot up, still trying to rub the blurriness out of my vision. Misaki was not there, but in his place there was a note.

"Usagi-san, tonight will be for us. Be at the apartment at 10:00 for a date. I hope me and you can have a good time tonight."

-Misaki T.

He was so cute. I bet he felt bad for leaving me last night, because its not like him to leave a note to me. But our date was set. Me and misaki will finally have a good date to put on the list of nights to remember.

-part two-

**Misaki's POV**

I started to freak out. From the balcony of the penthouse, I could see a small, red sports car parking in the parking lot. I took a glance at the clock. 10:00 PM. The date I had told Usagi-san about in the note had been put into action and was ready to be enjoyed by me and him. I looked down at my clothes. They had stains from making food and they were all wrinkled. I rushed up to my room, hoping the elevator that was currently carrying my lover, would go a little slower.

**Usagi's POV**

Aikawa yelled at me all day. My mind was so set on my date with misaki tonight that I wasn't focusing on work. _Geeze! Can this elevator go any slower?_ I heard a ping while the doors opened to my floor. My feet were blurring before my eyes as I started to walk faster and faster to my door. I stopped to punch in my security code. The front door clicked open and I stepped in. I dropped my briefcase to stare at the beautiful sight before me. Misaki had stocked the table full of sweet smelling food. There was salmon, wasabi, chicken, and trout, all laid out in a neat row ready to be combined with fluffy rice and assorted sauces on either side of the table. The banquet was lit my two dim candles in the center of the table. My mouth was watering.

"Usagi-san? Is that you?" someone called.

"y-yeah." I replied, still shocked from the wonderful looking meal.

"I did try to find some nice clothes for you, but this was all my budget could afford…" Misaki said

I turned to see misaki coming down the stairs towards me. He was dressed in a black turtleneck sweater, matched with a neat pair of khakis. All of which was topped off with a loose studded belt, hanging lopsided on one side of his small hips.

"Your making me blush, Usagi-san… staring at me like that…" misaki said looking away.

"I am staring cause you are beautiful." I said in a seductive tone.

Misaki walked over and removed my coat. "Come sit," Misaki said, "I made your favorite foods."

**Misaki's POV**

I could tell he was full. He sat back and breathed slowly. I watched him. I was glad he was happy.

"Hey, misaki? Do you like sweets?" Usagi asked, starting to smile.

"Yes! I love sweets! Especially ice cream, because ice cream reminds me of spending summers with my brother." I said excitedly

"I'm glad!" Usagi said walking over to the fridge, "because I have something I think you will enjoy…"

Usagi put something on the counter and was fumbling with it. I got up to go look what he was messing with, but I was stopped by a cold projectile hitting my warm cheek. Usagi-san was standing in the kitchen, plastic spoon in hand. He had started a food fight, but with what food? I put a finger into the cold substance on my face and licked it off my finger. It was ice cream. My eyes got wide. I knew what he was up to. I got up from my chair, hurrying upstairs to find a hiding spot. _Where! Where can I hide?_ "Misaki… where are you?" Usagi said in a dark tone.

I ran into our room and stuffed myself into a small closet. It was so dark and so small that if I moved, it would open the door. I saw Usagi come into the room through a small crack. "Misaki? Come out, come out where ever you are…" Usagi-san coaxed.

My breaths started to shorten as he stopped in front of the closet door. "You will show me you're hiding spot… because I know how to make you."

With the tub of ice cream in hand, Usagi sat down on the bed and started to unbutton his shirt. He took it off slowly, stretching the fabric high above his head, making it look like a restraint. _Oh no…_ I thought as my growing arousal started to push against the closet door. "Misaki…misaki…Misaki…" he cooed.

That did it. The closet door was pushed open enough to give away my hiding place. Usagi ran over, grabbed me, and threw me onto the bed. He didn't waste any time taking my shirt off. He straddled my hips and pressed down hard. I struggled to move but as I did, my hands were placed above my head with one of his. Usagi, with his free hand, took a large scoop of ice cream and placed it in the middle of my chest. "Ah! Cold! Usagi-san! It's c-cold!" I said rapidly.

"The colder it is, the more we will have fun."

Usagi leaned down to the half melted pile of ice cream and started to drag the still-solid lump around my torso and abdomen, giving me shivering sensations through my whole body. Usagi lifted his head and gulped down some of the ice cream. His lips crashed with mine, he inserted his tongue to rub some of the sweet vanilla flavor onto mine. Usagi went back to being occupied with my sticky front. His soft tongue slowly led a clean trail up my body. "Usagi…Usagi…" I moaned.

Soon, every inch of my torso had been licked clean, but now I heard the unzipping of my pants. "Looks like this is attention starved…" he said, beginning to stroke me lightly with his hands. My breath became shallow as I inhaled shrill breaths. Usagi flung his own pants across the room and entered me without warning. I screamed out as my back arched far into the air. I didn't last long, neither do he. We were no longer able to tell the difference between ice cream and our creamy pleasure as we both came at the same time. "I love you Usagi…" I whispered in his ear as he began to kiss me another time.

* * *

**Dont you love fanfiction? Thank you for sinking your teeth into a good story!**


End file.
